


堤喀的礼物

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 1950s双魔术师AU
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 美丽脑洞来自@BunnyBounty老师，感谢您的授权！

下午五点的时候，欧比旺坐在德克斯餐馆的L型吧台旁，点上今天的第一支香烟。  
这家贝萨利斯克特色的餐馆位于加尔伯区，紧靠着巴士停靠站。往来的人流撑起餐馆的主要营业额。除此之外，富有经商头脑的老板德克斯特·“德克斯”·杰特斯特在餐馆内又开辟了一块区域，供歌手、脱口秀演员和魔术师进行表演，只收取很少的场地租金。  
多年前欧比旺还是个名不见经传的魔术师时就曾在这里演出。随着事业的发展，欧比旺出席的场合也日益隆重。他很快陷入了一种狂热的竞争当中，既要赢过他人，又要赢过往日的自己。他订制的道具愈发复杂，留给逃脱的时间却越来越少。终于有一天他发现自己已经没有办法演出新的节目，而更多人早就对他所占有的地位虎视眈眈。  
欧比旺决定给自己放一个长假，他重新回到德克斯餐馆，每周最多演出两次，只是让自己不要忘记手法。他学着欣赏魔术之外的世界，阅读或者旅行都能帮他缓解压力。后来假期变成了惯例，每年有三个月的时间欧比旺会在这里生活，他也和德克斯成为了朋友。  
大概是下雨的缘故，餐馆里并没有多少顾客。空气中只有桌椅移动的声音和唱片机里的歌声。欧比旺仔细听了一会儿，认出是弗兰克·辛纳屈的Strangers in the Night。他将烟灰点落，小口喝着威士忌。他如此沉浸在自己的世界里，直到德克斯同一位年轻人走了过来。  
德克斯带着一种无奈的语气向他解释，这位安纳金·天行者先生是一位魔术师，想要租用餐馆里的场地进行表演。尽管他已经拒绝了，但年轻人依然想要获得一次展示的机会。欧比旺大概知道德克斯想要做什么了，他想要告诉安纳金这里不需要魔术师不是因为没有见过表演，而是因为这里已经有了一位。  
将烟蒂丢进烟灰缸，欧比旺有点好笑的看着年轻人推销自己的演出。他甚至没来得及找个地方寄存自己的行李箱，棕发上还粘着细碎的雨珠。安纳金表演的也不过是最基础的戏法：让一枚希腊硬币消失后再出现，从空中接连抽出丝巾。就连他的话术都与其他魔术师大同小异。自然，餐馆里的即兴演出不足以让一位魔术师展现自己的毕生所得，而且德克斯已经拒绝过安纳金一次了。  
到了近景魔术的经典环节，安纳金拿出一副经过烫金处理的扑克牌请两位观众签名。欧比旺没有署他的姓氏，因为餐馆的黑板上还写着克诺比先生的演出信息。他不确定安纳金是否看到了那块黑板，也许安纳金已经看到了却并不在意。  
“欧比旺，”安纳金目光灼灼地看向他，“这是个美丽的名字。”  
欧比旺回了一个礼貌的微笑。老实说，他被安纳金盯得不太自在。接下来的表演中，他怔怔地望着远处的某个点，直到撕碎的扑克牌恢复如初，魔术师献宝一般把扑克牌交由他来检查。  
“很好，很好，年轻人。”德克斯抢先说道，他注意到欧比旺有些心不在焉。“但我还是不能把场地租给你。”他用力地拍了拍欧比旺的后背，“正如先前所说，我不需要魔术师。因为这位克诺比先生每周会在这里表演魔术。”  
“那么，打扰了。”年轻人彬彬有礼地答道。他很快收拾好自己的道具，消失在夜色之中。  
再听到那人的消息是三天之后，来自德克斯女儿瓦尔的汇报。女孩今年刚升入十一年级，每天放学后总爱和几个朋友在街头闲逛。她说新来的魔术师不知怎么说动了银河剧院的老板菲尼斯·瓦洛伦，让那位老人撤下房屋待售的招牌。安纳金每周会表演三次。“老菲尼斯甚至允许他对剧院后台进行改造，真是不可思议！” 女孩摇着头说。  
银河剧院离德克斯的餐馆只有不到六百码的距离。它坐落在城市的核心区域，一度是上富裕阶层彰显身份的好去处。那时候买一张剧院里位置最偏僻的票也要花掉普通人半个月的薪水。它挺过了金融危机，挺过了欧战，却在迈进50年代后走了下坡路。许多人把剧院的萧条归因于广播电视的兴起。对此，许多演艺场所的老板都深有感触。  
银河剧院最后的辉煌发生在五年前，赖洛思芭蕾舞团来此地巡演。那海报至今还挂在剧院的橱窗里。剧名叫做《提列克舞女》，多位评论家在报纸上盛赞演出前卫大胆，只因舞者身上涂着蓝色的油彩。  
后来剧院渐渐担负不起演出的开销，便改放电影，吸引刚谈恋爱的年轻人和无所事事的家庭主妇前去观看。他们大多对电影内容没有什么兴趣，做母亲的偶尔会在散场后发现前座亲热的年轻人是自己的儿女。在某一个时刻，人们猛然发现，银河剧院的确已经没落了。  
又过了几日，欧比旺拿到了前房东转寄给他的信。他站在餐馆门口，把一摞崭新的信纸垫在邮筒上，写好一封就贴上邮票扔进去。从这里他能看到几辆货车驶进了街道。第一辆车灵巧地停在剧院门口，剩下的则在远处接成长龙。领头的司机跳下阶梯，一路小跑着指挥后来的车辆停到合适的位置。  
隔这么远，欧比旺只能瞧见安纳金身上的黑色雨衣。他起床的时候差不多是七点，那时候雨已经停了。看来安纳金一早就出了门。面对潜在的竞争对手，欧比旺现在还能沉得住气，没有急着把自己表演大型魔术的行头运来。  
工人们从货车上卸下箱子，又把剧院里的装修废料运走。等欧比旺回过神来，他的钢笔前端已经渗出了墨，重重地滴在信纸上。  
星期五的时候，时针还没挨上六点，欧比旺便坐在餐馆的一张四人桌上。他刚刚随便吃了点东西，正在喝咖啡。他的晚餐时间一向开始得很早，为的是给表演聚积体力，而且这时候德克斯并不是很忙，两位老朋友可以随意地聊聊天。今天他虽然没有演出，却还是保留往常的习惯。  
德克斯坐在他的对面，直勾勾地盯着自家餐馆的大门。欧比旺受到影响，也时不时回头，看看门那边发生了什么。他的疑问在瓦尔到家时得到了解答。德克斯压低嗓音，严肃地说：“你最近别在外面玩了，放学后直接回家。”  
“为什么？”她并不在意地做了个鬼脸，伸手从饮品柜里拿汽水喝。  
德克斯没有再说话，他把报纸往桌上一拍。瓦尔叼着吸管，慢吞吞地晃过来。欧比旺好奇地瞥了一眼，看看有什么事是德克斯不愿意直说的。报纸的头版用衬线字体写着昨天刚发生的一桩杀人案，被害者是本地小有名气的银行家纽特·冈雷。两位流浪汉在“乞丐谷”里发现了他，那地方是毒贩、飞车党和无家可归者的天堂。  
欧比旺凑近了些，看到这么一段：“尸体像是被人用烧火钳狠狠抽过似的，烧焦的伤口向外翻着，露出皮肉。”记者们虽然没有配上图片，却也细细地描写了尸体的惨状，好像要引起市民警惕一般。笔锋一转，新闻里开始谈起死者口袋里的白色粉末。本案负责人认为这是一起制毒团伙分赃不均带来的报复性事件，警方将消息带给冈雷的遗孀的同时也会搜查他的家。  
“这和我有什么关系？”瓦尔不以为意地说。“报纸上都写了'各位市民无需恐慌'。老爸，你该不会就因为这不让我出门吧。”  
德克斯像任何一位忧心忡忡的家长那样举出许多例子，告诫女儿夜游的风险。在瓦尔看来，这无非是父亲不许她出去闲逛的借口罢了。  
欧比旺微笑着摇了摇头，没再理会这对父女间的争执。他迈步走出用餐区，漫不经心地看向窗外。天还不算十分黑，餐馆对面的杂货店已经迫不及待地亮起了彩灯。安纳金的演出刚开始几天，早先躲在剧院橱窗的海报已经蔓延到路口，并且大有向全城辐射的趋势。欧比旺在这里也能看到一张，哥特式字体标注演出信息，魔术师的脸像是隐匿在水中那样晦暗不清。  
他离开餐馆时能听到客人们关于那位魔术师的只言片语，他们中的有些已经看过了表演，并且给出了很好的评价。欧比旺踏上疏散楼梯，他就住在餐馆的楼上，走廊尽头倒数第二个房间，正对着德克斯一家。  
这一层都属于员工宿舍。他用钥匙开了门，顺手把外套挂在门后的挂钩上。他的房间没有挑高，装饰也比较简洁。几张丽塔·海华丝出演吉尔达时的海报充当墙纸，现在大都卷了边，露出墙上的霉斑。贴墙摆放着一张老旧的双人床，对面的矮几上放着一台比收音机大不了多少的二手电视。欧比旺的行李箱堆在房间的角落里，紧靠着胡桃木的书桌。总体来说，这里的环境还算不错，对于一个渴望放慢生活节奏的魔术师而言。  
欧比旺从书桌的抽屉里取出一副练习牌，他要为明晚的表演做些准备。虽然银河剧院离餐馆并不很近，虽然他来这里主要是为了休假，但属于魔术师的好胜心增添了他的危机感。  
他对安纳金一无所知，仅有的了解来自他人的叙述。  
事实上，欧比旺有一点识人的本领。这一方面要感谢他的警长养父奎刚·金，在欧比旺十三岁的时候就以对待新手警察的态度训练他。奎刚在退休后办了一家侦探社，手下十多个年轻人替他办案。十九岁前欧比旺一直以为自己会继承养父的职业，但到头来他还是缺了点运气。另一方面，欧比旺擅长近景魔术，他需要分析顾客的身份来进行不同的表演。有些人喜欢在台下大声指出魔术师的漏洞，这时候就要用一个完美的戏法让他们闭嘴；有些人热爱舞台上的浪漫，比如凭空出现的玫瑰花和扑克牌上鲜艳的的红色桃心；有些人喜欢借着观看表演做其他的事，比如在演出现场向女友求婚，他们通常会和魔术师商量该如何行动，而且一向出手大方。  
但是安纳金，欧比旺并不了解安纳金。  
欧比旺收起练习牌，把它们重新塞回抽屉。他躺在床上，在大脑中梳理明天演出的顺序。他克制不住去想剧院里的那位魔术师，想知道他的到来意味着什么。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“今晚我要去看安纳金的魔术！”  
放学后，瓦尔如此宣布。欧比旺闻言放下了报纸，忍不住微笑起来。他的朋友刚在餐馆里抱怨了女儿的贪玩，她就搞了这么一出。  
“你的零用钱可不够买票的。”德克斯把擦拭好的石英钟重新挂在墙上，转过身清理酒柜。  
瓦尔像是料到了父亲的反应，她把两张票拍在吧台上，“可是我有。回来路上剧院小丑送的，想不到吧！”  
“他们哪来的小丑？”欧比旺忍不住问。  
“天知道，”瓦尔耸了耸肩，“大概是新雇的人吧。安纳金的表演可是场场爆满，肯定赚死了。”  
“不行，”德克斯断然拒绝，“我之前怎么跟你说的？放学之后直接回家，这几天外面不安全。”  
“你可以陪我去嘛，反正有两张票。”  
“那我的店怎么办？”  
“让欧比旺帮你看着。”  
“他是懂收银还是懂进货？” 德克斯顿了一会儿，然后补充道，“克诺比先生很忙的，人家有自己的安排。”  
“那让欧比旺陪我去好了， ”瓦尔没有意识到自己话语中的漏洞，她转向欧比旺，“说真的，你也很好奇剧院的演出吧。”  
尽管欧比旺声称自己早就看厌了魔术表演，情愿一个人回房间躺着，但他最后还是接下了充当临时监护人的任务。他总是很难拒绝朋友的请求。  
瓦尔生怕欧比旺毁约似的把门票交给他保管。她三两步冲上楼，说要换身衣服。  
欧比旺也回到了自己的房间，他今天穿的是褐色的粗呢外套。这件衣服本来没什么问题，但欧比旺并不希望他那么像自己，不希望去剧院的时候被人发现。当然，除非他戴上面具，或者全身沾满羽毛，像费切尔的怪鸟那样。否则他的伪装都是不彻底的。  
他打开衣橱，试图把不常穿的衣服拿出来。思来想去，欧比旺换上了一件戗驳领的双排扣西服。虽然这件衣服并没有比先前的高明到哪里去。对着镜子照了一圈后，欧比旺将自己的胡子修理整齐。他感觉自己比学生时代约会的时候还要紧张。吸完一支烟后，欧比旺稍微放松了点。他又一次整理自己的西装外套，踏着红棕相间的地毯走下了楼梯。  
瓦尔倚在楼梯间的壁板上，她穿了一身纯白的连衣裙，搭配针织开衫。衣服像是从她母亲的衣柜里翻出来似的，倒叫这姑娘平白增添了几岁的光景。她朝欧比旺挥了挥手，做出了评价：“你看起来年轻了好多！”德克斯也从吧台后抬起了头。他没有多说什么，但欧比旺总觉得他笑得可疑。或者只是因为他自己有些神经过敏。  
他们早早到了场。瓦尔得到的赠票是2排11座和12座，足够靠近舞台，又不会处在魔术师容易注意到的中间区域。离演出还有半个小时的时候，剧院里已经坐满了人。作为一个以表演谋生的人，欧比旺默默在心中计算演出的成本和利润。  
音乐响起，几位衣着华丽的女郎为观众带来一段开场舞。瓦尔靠近欧比旺，小声说：“这是瓦洛伦让安纳金加的，他来的时候连个助手都没带。”  
又一层帷幕拉开，安纳金快步跑向舞台。他没有穿西装或者燕尾服，而是一身古代骑士打扮。在他向四周致意的时候，欧比旺能看见他身后的弓与箭袋。  
安纳金扮演的骑士将要穿过丛林，从巫师手里夺回王国的珍宝，一颗凯伯水晶。身穿黑袍的巫师从舞台的另一侧现身，脸上涂着青白色的油彩。  
巫师念了几句咒语，安纳金随即被几个扮作小鬼的演员按进身后的幕布里。第一次他挣扎着出来的时候，身上的服装变成了赤红色的衬衣；第二次他套上了和巫师一样的黑袍。直到第三次，骑士终于穿回了他最初的衣服。  
变装秀。欧比旺在心里想。自从他成为魔术师以来，从这项演出中获得快乐的能力便离他而去。他最近一次在魔术中获得震撼还是三年前在达戈巴看尤达表演催眠术的时候。  
舞台上的巫师打了个响指，安纳金的四周立马出现了一圈火焰。骑士不慌不忙地悬浮了起来，他绕过火焰的包围，稳稳落在了地上。  
台下的观众开始鼓掌。  
又是几轮交锋。最后巫师亲自出马，他把安纳金反绑在一棵树上。两名工作人员合力推出一个半人高的黑色木箱。四周的围板揭开，显出铁笼和笼中的狮子。  
巫师得意洋洋地从宽大的袖口拿出一只兔子，作势要扔进狮笼。观众尖叫起来，胆小的已经闭上了眼睛。但他只是晃了晃，便把兔子放走了。雄狮不满地用力拍打着栏杆，发出吼声。巫师又从袖口里拿出一块系了绳子的生肉，他蹲下来，把肉喂给雄狮。狮子很快撕咬了起来。  
当观众们的视线全被这头野兽吸引时，欧比旺注意到安纳金正在解开捆绑他的绳索。他的右臂已经挣脱出来，左手还背在身后。对这年轻人接下来要进行的表演，欧比旺总有种不详的预感。  
“好孩子，”巫师摸了摸狮子的后颈，随后打开笼门，“现在，杀了那个骑士！”他做了个进攻的手势，狮子便扑了过去。一切都发生得太快了，安纳金试图伸手阻挡，但他的右臂已经被狮子咬住。他踉跄着跪下，看起来痛苦不已。在一人一狮的僵持中，鲜血不断涌出。  
当他发现自己的手臂抽不出来时，安纳金用左手从身侧抽出一把匕首像狮子刺去。场面愈发混乱，演员们纷纷躲进后台。  
这不可能是安排好的。没有哪个魔术师会让自己的舞台变成这样。欧比旺不受控制地站了起来，他得去救这个年轻人。等警察来就太晚了，而且警察也不一定能面对这样一头见了血的狮子。奎刚曾经教他在打猎时如何应对野兽，他之前从未亲身试验过。欧比旺注意到舞台的另一侧有一根长杆，他可以拿——  
瓦尔拽了拽他的衣袖，“等等！欧比旺！你看！”  
安纳金不知什么时候从舞台上站了起来，他的右臂完好无损，只是失了半截袖子。而且那雄狮也活了过来，它又乖乖回到了笼子里。  
这只是魔术的一环。  
“可怜的狮子，我知道你是被恶人利用。等我演完这一场——”安纳金瞧着台下惊魂未定的观众，做了个安抚的手势，“就把你送回家。”  
欧比旺长舒了一口气，重新坐下。  
骑士用几个夸张的动作打倒巫师，成功拿到了凯伯水晶。他手再一晃，水晶上多出了一根银白色的链子。“我会把它赠给今天的幸运观众。”安纳金宣布道。  
他用一根黑色的绸带蒙上眼睛，从身后取下弓箭。两位助手旋即推动转盘。他先对着台下做了几个拉弓的手势，惹得观众发出一阵尖叫。然后安纳金稳稳地转向转盘，“这支箭射中的号码会是我的幸运观众。”  
“不可能吧。”欧比旺听见邻座发出感叹。尽管几分钟前他们刚刚见证了安纳金是怎么奇迹般地逃过狮子攻击。  
鼓点愈发密集，欧比旺自己也不由得倾身向前，好看看安纳金到底能不能射中。箭羽“咚”地一声没入转盘，安纳金摘下绸带，大声宣读幸运观众的座位号——“2排12座！”  
“是我！是我！”瓦尔喊道。她从座位上站了起来，兴奋地挥舞着手上的票根。  
安纳金飞快地跑到观众席，“恭喜这位年轻的女士！”他边说边牵着瓦尔的手把她带到舞台上。  
他为女孩戴上项链，又变出一束鲜花赠她。“我还要请你配合我完成下一个魔术。”得到同意后，安纳金煞有介事地拿出一顶骑警头盔让瓦尔戴上。他举起一块方形绒布盖住瓦尔，然后用力向下一拽。  
女孩消失了。  
两分钟后，欧比旺有些坐立难安。因为安纳金并不打算把瓦尔变出来。这位年轻的魔术师能很好地调动观众的情绪。接下来的时间里，他完成了人体切割（这次的搭档是之前跳开场舞的姑娘）和其他表演。没人注意还有个“幸运观众”不见了。欧比旺抱紧双臂，身体不自然地倚在靠背上。这种流程不符合魔术的规则，安纳金应该把她变出来。他四处打量着剧院里的结构，希望从哪里看到女孩的身影。欧比旺暗中发誓自己再也不要看安纳金的表演，因为他迟早要被这个鲁莽的魔术师吓出心脏病来。  
和开场一样，这次表演的结尾依然是舞蹈。几分钟后安纳金和瓦尔一起向众人鞠躬致意。如果不是欧比旺知道她最近都早早回家，他简直要怀疑瓦尔是不是魔术师临时招的助手。  
散场后，欧比旺在剧院的门口找到了瓦尔。女孩兴冲冲地讲起了她的见闻。“你不知道地下的密道有多复杂，要不是有人领着我根本出不去。我们连着左转了两次才找到上舞台的楼梯。太好玩了，真想我家也有一个……”  
她讲了半天，忽然想到了什么。“哦，安纳金有东西让我给你。”  
“给我？”这下轮到欧比旺惊讶了。  
“对。”瓦尔从口袋里抽出一张纸片递给欧比旺。浅咖色的马尼拉纸被叠了四次，展开后露出潦草的字迹——  
亲爱的克诺比先生：  
喜欢今天的表演吗？  
很高兴在观众席上见到你。如果本周五晚你能拨冗前往外乡人夜总会，我会更高兴的。不用担心具体时间，因为我会一直在那儿等着。  
另：我知道那天你没有演出。  
A.S.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便条的格式出了点问题，因为我还不知道该怎么在AO3上调整这个。


	3. Chapter 3

安纳金的纸条被欧比旺随便丢在了抽屉里。后面的几天，他照常生活，照常表演。安纳金能注意到他确实是桩罕事，毕竟他们只在灯火昏黄的餐馆里见过一次。他也不知道安纳金为什么要特地约他在夜总会见面。他们显然没有熟悉到那种地步。  
星期四的中午，欧比旺去街对面的杂货店买了一包切斯特菲尔德。他撕开包装纸，抽出一根烟点燃。安纳金就是在那个时候出现的，他戴着一顶灰色的帽子，半张脸藏在翻起的衣领下面。他似乎没看到欧比旺，目不斜视地从他身边走了过去。这倒提醒了欧比旺先前的邀约，而且他猛然间意识到自己根本不知道外乡人夜总会在哪里。  
魔术师在生活中远没有舞台上表现的那么神奇。为了一份工作，欧比旺可以独自跑到了拉斯维加斯的酒店，和许多声名远扬的魔术师竞争岗位。但在假期，来到德克斯餐馆的时候，欧比旺根本不会在这几个月里离开加尔伯区。他对这座城市的了解可能根本不如安纳金。  
没好意思问德克斯，欧比旺从一个报童那里买到了本市的地图。他把地图细细地看了一遍，才查到外乡人夜总会位于乌斯克鲁区沃斯格萨尔大街的信息。  
只是好奇，欧比旺对自己说，只是好奇。  
他不是没有见过疯狂的魔术师。在纳沙达的一家殖民主义风格俱乐部，那里的魔术师把一颗真枪子儿送进了脑袋。他刚学习魔术的时候，培训班里也有个好高骛远的年轻人，晚上不做任何保护措施把自己锁进了蓄水池。第二天又是休息日，没有人注意到少了一位学员。尸体被发现的时候已经不成样子了。据说是一个小搭扣没能解开，这位学员在水下太过慌乱，所以才淹死的。太过追求一件事物很容易让人走火入魔。  
至于欧比旺自己，他不太喜欢在舞台上使用枪支、电锯一类危险物品。他认为好的魔术要给人带来惊喜而不是恐惧。尽管欧比旺也表演水下逃脱术，但他从来不会往水里倒食人鱼。他希望自己的观众看完表演后都是微笑着立场的，至少不要犯心脏病。  
到了星期五，欧比旺先去了趟书店。他买了霍华·萨斯顿的传记和几本小说。和店主说好让人直接把书送到他住的旅馆。  
他一直等到天黑才出现在沃斯格萨尔大街。外乡人夜总会的门口有一个金属制成的顶棚，上面挂着奶油色的灯饰。走进去光线昏暗，空气中混杂着一股甜香。穿过拱廊，房间顿时宽敞了起来。情人们在大厅中央翩翩起舞。角落里一位女歌手唱着轻柔的歌曲，身旁的乐队为她伴奏。  
欧比旺四下张望着。没过多久，有人从身后喊他。转过身，安纳金正朝他挥手。他的身上带着一丝酒气，并不可厌。两人都点好酒后，安纳金领着他走到靠墙的一张方桌前坐下。  
在他们正上方是一盏波西米亚风格的彩色玻璃吊灯。欧比旺头一次注意到安纳金眼角的伤疤。前几次他没能仔细观察，以至于这个人在他心里总是海报上的那副模样。  
“你觉得演出怎么样？”安纳金开门见山地问。  
“什么？”欧比旺以为他们起码会寒暄几句，抱怨天气或者是品评这家夜总会的装修。如果对话发生的地点在科洛桑，他们还会提前交换名片。  
安纳金毫无缘由地下了论断，“你不喜欢。因为太危险？融入元素过多？舞蹈部分和魔术割裂？还是把你的女伴带走太久了？”  
“既然你知道自己的表演有可能出现这些问题，何必要我开口？”欧比旺从容说到。  
“所以我说对了？”  
“首先，瓦尔不是我的‘女伴’。她父亲不同意她晚上独自出门，请我帮忙照看一下，仅此而已。其次，我没有‘不喜欢’你的表演。我只是惊讶。你骗到我了。那头狮子出来的时候，我以为你真的被咬了。”  
安纳金咧嘴一笑，似乎很满意这个答案。“我只排演了三天。菲尼斯几乎把整个马戏团的人都塞到我的节目里了。”  
欧比旺想要去拿口袋里的烟盒，然后又把手收了回去。他随口问道，“那头狮子叫什么名字？”  
“凯。”安纳金说，“编号是R4-K5。”  
他们顺着狮子的话题聊了一会儿。欧比旺惊讶于安纳金大张旗鼓地找他出来竟然只是为了闲谈（成熟的魔术师会避免和观众产生联系，他们甚至拒绝对同一批人表演。即便在德克斯的餐馆固定演出，欧比旺也尽量做到这些。他会选择观众或者选择新的魔术）。安纳金似乎并不希望他站在同行的角度评判他的表演。当然也有可能是这位年轻的魔术师太过孤单。根据欧比旺听到的传言，安纳金来到银河剧院的时候连个助手都没有。显然，他不会和菲尼斯·瓦洛伦成为朋友。瓦洛伦太老了，而且很固执。如果要欧比旺揣测眼前人的动机，那么他会认为安纳金需要一个朋友，就像特里·伦诺克斯需要菲利普·马洛。  
驻唱歌手的声音缓慢而又清晰，她唱到：“亲爱的睡魔，请给我一个梦，梦里有最可爱的他。请给他玫瑰和三叶草般的双唇……”  
安纳金眉头半皱，盯着桌上已经空了的杯子。“我不喜欢睡魔的故事。他会往人的眼睛里扔沙子直到他们睡着。我讨厌沙子。”  
欧比旺不置可否地点点头，示意安纳金继续说下去。他没有引起话题的想法。他的朋友是魔术师和他跟魔术师交朋友是两码事。欧比旺不想过多挖掘别人的隐私。如果安纳金愿意说，他会是一个很好的倾听者。  
“不好意思我得……”安纳金比了一个方向，匆匆离去。  
欧比旺调整了一下坐姿，接着为自己点上香烟。他本来不是那么想抽，但空气中的焦油味却勾起他的烟瘾。现在舞台上好像是另一位歌手在表演，她唱着欧比旺没听过也听不懂的法国香颂。  
安纳金回来的时候纽扣解开了两个，头发变得更蓬乱。他好像刚刚用凉水洗了脸似的，一边坐下一边又把纽扣给扣回去。欧比旺觉得自己该把烟灭了。安纳金好像看出了他的想法，告诉他，“不要紧的，欧比旺。我自己有的时候也会抽烟。”  
欧比旺还是在不规则造型的烟灰缸里熄灭了香烟。  
“刚才聊到哪了？哦，对。我们想和你打个赌。”安纳金说。  
“什么？”再一次，欧比旺感觉自己有些跟不上节奏。他猜测安纳金是不是在他来之前就喝多了。因为安纳金说话跳脱而且毫无缘由。他甚至没有多去想“我们”指代的是哪些人。  
安纳金希望他们能作为对手竞赛。他们会在同一天的不同时段表演，比较上座率。比赛一共三轮，分别计胜负。前两轮在银河剧院和德克斯餐馆进行，第三轮是街头表演。输了的人要给对方当一次助手，输了两轮的人要完成赢家的一个愿望。  
这是什么要求？欧比旺心想，听起来好像青少年的玩闹。除非安纳金想要成为加尔伯唯一的魔术师。可是这也太奇怪了。就欧比旺个人看来，他们之间本不存在竞争关系。  
“瓦洛伦同意你这么干？”欧比旺没有直接拒绝。他感觉安纳金醉得不轻，想着等会儿是不是要替这位充满胜负欲的魔术师叫辆出租车。  
“他已经腾出了一间仓库放你的道具，如果你需要的话。”安纳金说。看起来他和瓦洛伦谈过了。这不是（至少不完全是）醉酒后的胡话。  
通过这几天的接触，欧比旺发现安纳金非常喜欢做出假设。假定欧比旺一定会准时出现在外乡人夜总会，假定欧比旺不喜欢他的演出，假定欧比旺会答应他的要求。  
而欧比旺确实答应了，就像马洛答应帮助伦诺克斯前往提华纳。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps.恶趣味梗，也许大家都知道但我还是想提一下睡魔在英语里是Sandman。

**Author's Note:**

> 瓦尔的原型是餐馆里的机器人WA-7


End file.
